Amor e obsessão
by Heat Castle
Summary: Nos primórdios de Hogwarts, Helena Ravenclaw ansiava por ser reconhecida. Queria ser maior e mais conhecida que sua mãe, Rowena. Uther Peverell era apenas mais um jovem da sociedade bruxa encantado pela bela Helena. Dois desejos distintos e um destino único.


_Disclaimer_: O de sempre, né meu povo! Só que se fosse tudo meu, daria um jeito de ter mais história dos fundadores! u.u

* * *

Fic escrita para o I Challenge Intercasas do Fórum Grimmauld Place.

Vencedora na categoria **Drama**.

Escrita por Amanda Izidoro, Betynha G. Weasley e Marina Moreira.  
Apoio de Fla W. Malfoy e Drianis.

* * *

~x~x~

Seamus perguntou:

- Como ele ficou assim, coberto de sangue?

Sir Nick Quase-sem-cabeça respondeu:

- Eu nunca perguntei.

E a curiosidade ficou. Não digo que a vida – ou a morte – é de interesse dos outros, mas por trás de cada detalhe, há histórias de vidas – ou mortes – interessantes, diferentes, excitantes. Mas, oras, a quem interessa a morte – ou a vida – de um fantasma a não ser a ele mesmo? Especialmente ao Barão Sangrento, não? Pois eu garanto que ela é mais interessante do que você imagina.

Aos curiosos, eu contarei esta história de magia, ganância, amor, ódio, morte e corações partidos! A história começa algo próximo do fim do século X, numa terra distante e, aparentemente, normal...

A noite estava mais escura que o habitual. As sombras eram endossadas pelas árvores altas e antigas, que pareciam cobrir o caminho, impossibilitando a visão do que estivesse a mais de um metro à frente, mesmo para os mais habituados a escuridão de um céu sem astros. Uther caminhava apreensivo e impaciente. Prometera à Rowena que levaria Helena de volta à Hogwarts. Ela estava morrendo e implorara ao homem que levasse Helena até ela. Não queria partir e deixar a mágoa se perpetuar entre sua adorada filha e ela.

O ar denso e gelado entrou seco nos pulmões de Uther quando se deu conta do erro que cometera. Não poderia, ou melhor, não deveria ter ido até lá. Bastava pensar em Helena para que uma tempestade incontrolável de emoções sufocantes e arrebatadoras voltasse a se formar em sua alma.

- Todos em fila e em silêncio. Ao entrarmos no grande salão, vocês serão selecionados para suas respectivas casas e depois disso teremos o banquete de boas vindas. Sigam-me! - A professora Smith adiantou-se e os alunos seguiram-na, curiosos e excitados com as possibilidades que aquele castelo oferecia.

Uther Peverell sentia-se confortável naquele lugar. Reconhecia os rostos dos filhos dos amigos de seus pais, pessoas com quem tinha contato desde a mais tenra idade. Nada ali era novidade para o rapazinho de traços fortes e postura determinada. Apenas a presença esguia e altiva de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhar tranqüilo.

Durante a seleção dos alunos para as casas, Uther se divertia com as escolhas feitas pelo Chapéu Seletor, zombava dos alunos que não tinham ascendência bruxa, ignorava os alunos sabidamente pobres. Sempre soube que famílias importantes eram as ricas e de puro-sangue, o que fazia dele, obviamente, superior aos demais.

- Peverell, Uther! - A professora Smith o olhou gravemente, antes de apontar o banco pequeno e desconfortável onde ele sentou. Com o chapéu na cabeça, ouviu uma única frase: "Seu destino é apenas um, Peverell, e talvez tenhas importância no futuro." - Slytherin!

Sorriu satisfeito e dirigiu-se para a mesa da casa que acolheu seus pais. Sentou-se, orgulhoso, passou a conversar com os companheiros sonserinos até ouvir um sobrenome famoso:

- Ravenclaw, Helena! - Era a filha de uma das fundadoras, devidamente sentada na grande mesa dos professores. Apesar da postura altiva da jovem, o mais novo sonserino notou que seus olhos traziam um brilho de dúvida e ansiedade. Brilho este desfeito por um sorriso presunçoso que se formou em seu rosto assim que o chapéu anunciou - Ravenclaw!

Mãe e filha se olharam e sorriram, como se jamais houvesse dúvidas sobre a escolha que seria feita. E o olhar de Uther acompanhou aquela garota alta, esguia e visivelmente superior. Mesmo de longe, apreciou a delicadeza dos passos, os cabelos balançando de uma lado para o outro, a pele branca, que ele tinha certeza que era suave ao toque, os olhos cinzentos e misteriosos. Tudo nela o fascinou, instantaneamente.

Ali começava um eterno amor. E também uma trágica obsessão.

xxx

Uther levantou-se e guardou seus pertences na bolsa magicamente ampliada por dentro. Havia semanas que procurava por Helena, e a única informação que tinha sobre seu paradeiro é que estava na Albânia desde a última discussão que tivera com a mãe. A noite parecia infinita debaixo dos galhos das árvores imensas. Sentia frio, apesar das roupas quentes. Sentia fome, apesar das provisões que trouxera. Sentia solidão e sabia que aquele sentimento jamais se extinguiria a menos que tivesse Helena. Puxou a varinha e iluminou o caminho com um feitiço. Havia horas que caminhava pelas trilhas cruzadas, sabia que estava perdido, mas não poderia desistir, não agora que estava tão perto de alcançá-la.

E apesar da determinação, Uther sentia um medo visceral corroer suas entranhas. Sabia que ao vê-la não conseguiria domar os sentimentos que viviam dentro dele e que por anos o fizeram viver em eterno conflito.

xxx

- Você deveria esquecer a Helena, Uther! Ela não o quer. Está claro como um dia ensolarado que não tem interesse algum por você. Não te esqueças que foste humilhado diante de todos e mais de uma vez. Meu amigo, não sofra gratuitamente!  
- Cale-se, Prewett! Não me dê conselhos sobre algo que não conheces! Eu, Uther Peverell, conquistarei Helena Ravenclaw. Ela será minha esposa e de ninguém mais.  
Prewett preocupou-se profundamente com as palavras obcecadas do amigo. Uther, ele sabia, não suportaria a realidade da constante rejeição de Helena.  
- Meu amigo, estou apenas lhe dizendo o que vejo. Não conheço Helena, então não posso julgar o que ela pode sentir por você, mas não teria tantas esperanças!  
- Saia daqui, agora! Amigo? Que tipo de amigo dá um conselho como esse?  
Prewett se afastou, magoado, pensando que era do tipo de amigo que de fato se importava com ele. Sabia que Uther o procuraria assim que sofresse mais uma decepção. Sentia dentro de si que Helena seria o fim dele.

xxx

Os passos cada vez mais acelerados, a respiração entrecortada. Uther tinha certeza que Helena estava próxima. Talvez se ele andasse mais rápido... As folhas caídas farfalhavam nos passos fortes e determinados daquele homem já consumido pelos sentimentos quase enlouquecedores que fluíam quase ao mesmo ritmo de seu coração acelerado. Não era possível que não estivesse próximo. Caminhava feito louco para quem o visse de fora, mas era apenas a força e a necessidade de vê-la outra vez que o impelia a seguir. Por que ela não chega? Por que Helena não aparece? Ele estava prestes a perder o controle total. Os passos pesados e fortes, o rosto trincado em tensão, os punhos cerrados com força a ponto de as veias dos braços fortes saltarem evidenciavam seu descontrole. Seus pensamentos eram unos: e se Helena o humilhasse de novo, recusando o seu amor? O peito oprimiu-se diante da idéia, uma raiva sem tamanho o dominou e ele urrou como um leão ferido pelo caçador. Não era animalidade. Na verdade, aquele urro era o único meio de expressar seus medos. Jamais quebraria a promessa feita a Rowena, não colocaria seu orgulho em jogo mais uma vez diante da necessidade básica que era ter o amor de Helena para si. Não, Helena deveria reconhecer seu valor, afinal... Seria ele tão ruim assim? Tão insuficiente para ela?

xxx

- Helena Ravenclaw, sua beleza ilumina meu dia! Como vai? - Uther não percebeu, mas a jovem lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo e nojo, rapidamente disfarçado por um sorriso cínico, imperceptível aos olhos do apaixonado jovem.  
- Estou bem, Peverell, obrigada por perguntar! E tu, como estás?  
Há algum tempo Uther ensaiava as palavras que diria quando a hora certa chegasse, mas nunca lhe parecia ser o momento propício. Ainda assim arriscou:  
- Hoje sinto-me excepcionalmente bem. Papai enviou-me boas notícias sobre minha mãe, meu irmão voltou para casa e eu estou aqui com você.  
- Que ótimo! Fico feliz por sua mãe estar se recuperando. A Sra. Peverell é sempre tão agradável comigo e com minha mãe, gosto dela.  
- Helena, - ele disse num arroubo de atrevimento dirigindo-se a ela pelo primeiro nome - se importa se caminharmos um pouco pelo jardim? Este salão repleto de pessoas está me sufocando.  
Ela hesitou por alguns instantes, indecisa sobre a real intenção de Uther, mas decidiu aceitar a oferta.  
- Aceito a companhia, Uther, obrigada! - devolveu, no mesmo tom de intimidade, achando divertida a ousadia do rapaz.

A tão esperada noite do baile de gala em Hogwarts havia chegado. Uther e Helena cursavam o sétimo ano e dividiam algumas aulas. E em breve, teriam de assumir responsabilidades compatíveis e com o peso dos sobrenomes que carregavam. Uther, apesar de saber que seria o responsável pelos negócios da família, mantinha viva dentro de si a sua obsessão intensa por Helena. Ela o fascinava de uma maneira que jamais fora capaz de entender e mesmo aceitar. Algumas vezes achava absurdo o fato de desejar tanto uma mulher, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que podia tê-la a seu lado, bastava, para isso, usar as palavras certas. O jovem Peverell tinha certeza que Helena ansiava por uma vida repleta e intensa em todos os sentidos possíveis e ele, mais do que ninguém, seria capaz de lhe proporcionar tais realizações. Ser filha de Rowena Ravenclaw fazia dela uma das jovens mais cortejadas do mundo bruxo e esse assédio, ele tinha certeza, envaidecia a jovem. E mesmo diante de tamanha vaidade ele a adorava, ainda que sua consciência insistisse em apontar os perigos de tais sentimentos.

A noite era agradável, a lua cheia iluminava o lago negro, as estrelas cintilavam intensamente, era o cenário perfeito. Uther sentiu que aquele era o momento ideal.

- Helena, posso perguntar-lhe uma coisa? - Começou, rogando aos céus que a coragem fosse suficiente para dizer tudo que queria.  
- Claro, pergunte o que quiser! - Uther não percebia, mas Helena já havia se arrependido de ter aceitado a companhia. Apesar de ser um belo rapaz, ele era como todos os outros que a procuravam, apenas mais um que ouviria um delicado não.  
- Qual o seu maior sonho? - Ela surpreendeu-se com a pergunta deixando-o ficou satisfeito com a surpresa no olhar da jovem.  
- Meu maior sonho? - Helena pensou por alguns minutos enquanto continuavam a caminhar pelos campos vastos da escola. Agora estavam longe do castelo, ninguém os ouviria ali. - Meu maior sonho é ter todo o conhecimento do mundo, Uther. Quero ter todo o conhecimento ao meu alcance, quero entender, construir, inventar, determinar. Minha mãe diz que sou ambiciosa demais por pensar assim, mas ela não sabe o que é ser apenas a filha da mulher mais inteligente do mundo bruxo. Eu quero superar minha mãe, Uther, e farei o possível para conseguir.  
Pela primeira vez o jovem percebeu uma expressão extremamente determinada cobrir o rosto da jovem. Não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo, mas tinha certeza que não poderia ser uma coisa boa, especialmente para uma mulher. Ainda mais a mulher que seria a mãe de seus filhos e sua esposa para toda a vida.  
- Helena, você não pensa em se casar, ter filhos? Perpetuar o nome da sua família?  
Ela parou e o olhou friamente. Sem perceber, ele encolheu os ombros ao notar o olhar duro.  
- O nome de minha família se perderá no momento em que eu me casar, você sabe disso, e por essa razão não pretendo que esse destino trágico e infeliz recaia sobre mim. A única coisa que me interessa é obter todo conhecimento e ser maior que minha mãe.  
- Mas você não pode ficar sozinha, o que será de uma mulher como você sozinha no mundo, sem a proteção de um homem... - ele exitou, mas completou o pensamento - ...como eu? - Helena lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo tão intenso, que Uther sentiu-se oprimido.  
- Tenho certeza que você imaginou que eu diria que meu maior sonho era me casar e ter filhos, afinal, sou uma moça frágil e indefesa, não? Você não é o primeiro a achar isso.  
- Helena, você não entende...  
- Eu entendo, Uther, e lamento que você não me entenda. - ela tomou o caminho de volta para o castelo.  
- Espere, você não pode ir, eu tenho muito a lhe falar! - E ela parou. A contragosto, mas parou e o encarou com uma raiva imperiosa.  
- Não me interessa o que você tem a dizer. Não fará diferença alguma para mim! - As palavras de Helena o impeliram e, no segundo seguinte, Uther a estava beijando. Era uma atitude errada, ele sabia, mas o impulso foi mais forte que qualquer consideração sobre boas maneiras que ele conhecia. O toque suave dos lábios delicados o fez vibrar por dentro. Era a primeira vez que a tocava com tamanha intimidade e ela não o repeliu. Ao contrário, um suspiro emocionado o fazia crer que ela estivesse até mesmo gostando de sua impetuosidade. Ele moveu os lábios com delicadeza, como se tivesse medo de quebrar a magia que os envolvia. Seria muito ousado ir além? Quando ele pousou a mão na cintura da moça, ela caiu em si e o empurrou com uma força que ele não sabia ser possível existir em uma mulher e correu.  
- Helena, por Deus, espere! - alcançou-a, segurando-lhe os braços com firmeza. - Não fuja de mim, Helena. Eu a amo, entendeu? Eu a amo! Quero que sejas minha esposa, mãe de meus filhos, senhora de minhas propriedades. Quero que sejas só minha, entende? - Ele praticamente implorou, enquanto a segurava pelo braço. E foi só por isso que ela não o deixou falando sozinho. Mas o que se sucedeu foi pior: Helena o olhou como se ele fosse a menor e mais desprezível das criaturas. Agora já não tinha motivo algum para esconder o que sentia pelo "amigo" de tantos anos.  
- Solte-me agora, Peverell! - ordenou de forma imperativa e determinada, retomando o tratamento pelo sobrenome, como se enfatizasse a distância que deveria haver entre eles. - Quem pensas que é para me beijar? - perguntou, imprimindo um desprezo nas palavras e ao limpar os lábios com as costas da mão. Sempre altiva. Sempre fria. - Durante anos achei que sua razão fosse comprometida por algum motivo que não me diz respeito, e agora tenho certeza! Não é capaz de entender o que disse? Não pretendo me casar, ser mãe dos seus filhos, senhora de suas propriedade e muito menos sua amada esposinha, entendeu? - ela frisou com frio desprezo - E mesmo que um dia eu viesse a querer me casar, você seria a minha última opção! - virou-se novamente e dessa vez Uther não a seguiu.

Ele não percebeu, mas caiu no gramado orvalhado. Não chorou. Seus olhos estavam secos tal qual seu coração. Remoeu incessantemente todas as palavras afiadas como punhais ditas por aquela que ele amou durante anos. Mas, por Deus, se ele não fosse bom o suficiente para ela, quem seria? Quem a trataria melhor do que ele? Mesmo sendo muito errado, que outro homem, se não ele, a deixaria ler e aprender mais? Quem lhe ofereceria tudo que o mundo pode dar e a própria vida se fosse necessário? Quem lhe daria tanto em troca apenas de uma migalha de atenção? Quem a amaria mais do que ele?

Não, jamais aceitaria a rejeição de Helena. Ele ainda ganharia seu amor e sua admiração. Provar que era um bruxo de valor e digno de ser correspondido em seu sentimento mais sincero tornara-se, naquele momento, uma questão de honra.

XXX

Uther andava por inércia e era pela força de Deus que se mantinha em pé. Toda vez que se lembrava das palavras dela, sentia que um pedaço de si morria. Por que ela era incapaz de entender os sentimentos puros e verdadeiros dele? E como ele poderia ter sido tão tolo a ponto de achar que se compartilhasse o único amor que Helena era capaz de ter, ela finalmente seria capaz de aceitá-lo? Aliás, nada de amor. Não, aquela obsessão doentia não podia ter o mesmo nome de algo bom.

E, por mais que ela fosse inteligente - o que de fato era -, quando finalmente alcançasse seu objetivo por mais tolo que ele fosse, o que seria de Helena? O que ela faria com a inteligência máxima? Alimentaria seu estúpido ego, tão grande quanto seu ambicioso objetivo ou faria algo para mudar o mundo e torná-lo melhor? Uther poderia não ser a pessoa mais inteligente ou sábia do mundo, mas ainda que fosse egoísta, imaturo e orgulhoso, não faria mal a alguém. Aliás, ele seria incapaz de fazer mal a qualquer ser humano. Por que ela não poderia simplesmente ser normal, aceitar seu pedido de casamento e ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo? Como esta ideia, que um dia foi absolutamente perfeita, agora lhe parecia miserável, sem sentido? Pior, medíocre!?

XXX

Dia e noite Uther remoeu aquelas lembranças. A cada feitiço que treinava à exaustão, a cada manobra de vôo, a cada poção preparada exatamente à risca, arrancando olhares de aprovação dos professores, o jovem sonserino imaginava conseguir quebrar um pedaço da armadura de indiferença de sua Helena. Sim, chamava-a intimamente de sua, pois em seus devaneios amorosos não conseguia imaginar a filha de Rowena de outra maneira. Mas quando percebia que ela sequer reconhecia suas vitórias diárias, sentia uma onda de amargor se derramar em sua alma.

Por vezes pensou em desistir e escolher uma moça que não fosse tão cheia de ideias. No entanto, alguma coisa dentro de si o impelia a continuar. Repetia para si mesmo que um Peverell jamais desiste de seus objetivos.

Sua família havia conquistado tudo que desejou. E ele não seria motivo para que seus antepassados, estampados nos quadros e livros de história, se envergonhassem.

Ele não desistiria de Helena. Mesmo que precisasse desafiar o mundo, mesmo que precisasse desafiar a si mesmo!

xxx

Uther preparou-se minuciosamente. Aquela seria a noite do jantar que seus pais dariam para anunciar o noivado de seu irmão mais novo. Escolheu a veste do mais fino tecido, verde esmeralda, uma medalha de ouro pendia do peito e o precioso anel da família Peverell completava o ar aristocrata do jovem. Mesmo com o orgulho estampado no rosto e a certeza de que seria excessivamente bajulado durante a noite, Uther estava nervoso. Esta seria a noite em que convenceria Helena a casar-se com ele.

Tocou o bolso interno das vestes, suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Tentou imaginar como seria o momento em que ela o aceitaria, finalmente. Sentiu-se nervoso de repente, inseguro talvez. Olhou-se no espelho uma última vez e decidiu que devia descer ao salão de festas. Helena provavelmente já estava em sua casa. Não erraria dessa vez.

XXX

- Uther! - uma voz grave o cumprimentou assim que Uther atravessou o portal para o salão.  
- Senhor Bishop, como vai? - apertou a mão do amigo de seu pai e com ele conversou por alguns minutos. Despedindo-se com uma desculpa qualquer, Uther começou a circular pelo salão já repleto de bruxos e bruxas vindos de todo Reino Unido e Europa.

Toda família Ravenclaw estava presente naquela noite, duas das famílias mais tradicionais se uniriam em questão de 7 semanas e a alta sociedade bruxa apreciava essas festas de noivado entendiantes, segundo o conceito do jovem. Porém, ele ansiava por ver Helena, sabia que ela viria, afinal crescera ao lado de Artémis, desde quando a prima perdera os pais há 20 anos e sabia que não a decepcionaria faltando ao evento mais importante de sua vida.

Circulou por quase 40 minutos. Cumprimentando conhecidos, recebendo sorrisos encabulados de jovens que o achavam absolutamente atraente, observando todas as mulheres em seu trajeto, enquanto se perguntava por que nenhuma delas poderia ser sua amada Helena. Por fim, encontrou-a.

Helena estava com os cabelos soltos. As ondas castanhas nem tão claras e nem muito escuras pendiam de seus ombros até a cintura. A pele parecia mais branca e macia, o vestido azul escuro fazia o contraste e iluminava o rosto perfeito e dava ao olhar um tom absolutamente misterioso. Uther imaginou ser impossível, mas naquele instante apaixonou-se novamente pela beleza irresistível de Helena, mas dessa vez com mais ardor, pois não conseguia esquecer o sabor dos lábios da amada.

E apesar de ser muito próxima da noiva, Helena parecia se esconder em um canto próximo à porta de saída para o jardim dos fundos da casa. Uther apreciou-a, perguntando-se como ela era capaz de lhe parecer mais bonita todas as vezes que a via. Hipnotizado, viu-se atraído fisicamente por ela, como a gravidade atrai as coisas para a terra. Mas, afinal, não seria Helena o centro da sua terra? Como os planetas que giram em torno do sol, Uther gravitou ao redor da bela moça, ofuscado por tudo aquilo que ela representava para si.

- Boa noite, Helena! - cumprimentou-a com o tom de voz mais leve e despreocupado possível. Percebeu com satisfação a surpresa com que ela o olhou. Parecia não acreditar que aquele rapaz com quem havia dividido as salas de aulas em Hogwarts já não existia mais. Uther era um homem, atraente, rico e disponível.  
- Boa noite, Uther! Como vai? A quanto tempo não nos vemos. - ele sabia que ela o estava provocando. Não se falavam desde a fatídica noite do baile de gala em Hogwarts.  
- Estou bem, obrigado por perguntar. Não ouvi falar de você nos últimos anos, embora seus objetivos não tenham muito a ver com ostracismo, não é? - Helena arregalou os olhos e endureceu a expressão.  
- O que quer dizer com isso, Uther?  
- Quero dizer apenas que imaginei que teria o prazer de me encontrar com a bruxa mais inteligente de todos os tempos hoje, mas acho que me enganei. - Uther observou o rubor tomar conta do rosto de Helena. Ela ficava linda quando estava irritada.  
- Pensei que sua família fosse uma anfitriã de categoria, Uther, mas percebo que você não faz jus aos cavalheiros que seu pai e seu irmão são. Penso que minha prima não será feliz tendo como marido o irmão de um homem tão insignificante como você.

Sem saber o porquê, Uther ficou desconcertado com as palavras de Helena. Não entendia porque ela insistia em humilhá-lo, quando a única vontade dele era amá-la. Seria capaz de erguer uma estátua para ela. Não pensaria duas vezes antes de renegar qualquer crença e adorá-la como a uma deusa. Helena o tinha nas mãos, mas insistia em jogá-lo no chão, como se não se importasse com seus sentimentos. Não imaginava que sentiria tamanha frustração por causa de Helena novamente. Respirou fundo e tentou um meio diferente para surpreendê-la.

- Perdoe-me, Helena! Perdoe-me por agir como um rude camponês, não era essa a minha intenção, gostaria que me perdoasse, pois fui imprudente com minhas palavras e uma dama jamais poderia ter sido tratada desta forma. Peço desculpas também por ser um anfitrião tão inconsequente. Sua família e a minha estarão unidas de agora em diante e eu não gostaria que tivêssemos animosidades entre nós. - Uther percebeu a surpresa no olhar de Helena. Sabia que ela era uma mulher difícil, mas não era injusta. - Fui inconsequente em minhas palavras, já o disse, mas ainda me arrisco a afirmar que mesmo com a ofensa estampada em seus olhos, ainda és a mulher mais bela que já tive o prazer de ver.  
A boca de Helena se abriu involuntariamente. Jamais esperaria daquele que um dia considerou um verdadeiro trasgo tamanha eloquência e charme. Sim, Uther tinha um encanto primitivo e ela reconhecia. E justamente por se perceber reconhecendo tais atrativos, corou levemente e demorou alguns segundos a mais para retomar a compostura e responder, tentando implicar à voz o tom frio de sempre.  
- Eu não deveria aceitar suas desculpas, Uther, você se portou como um desses mendigos que andam por essas cidades quase abandonadas, mas como você bem disse, será impossível, para nós, evitar a convivência, então é melhor que seja pacífica.  
- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado minhas desculpas, Helena! - ele sorriu de forma cativante, mesmo para Helena, que desviou o olhar. - Então, o que tem feito nos últimos tempos? Eu não tive notícias suas nos últimos meses, mesmo com meu irmão ingrato frequentando vossa casa.  
Ela sorriu inocentemente, quase como nos velhos tempos. Isto fez com que ele tivesse esperanças, ainda que inconscientemente.  
- Estive viajando, Uther. Estive na França e na Espanha nos últimos oito meses. Pesquisas. Lembre-se que eu tenho um objetivo de vida e não descansarei enquanto não conseguir o que quero, você sabe disso.  
- Sim, claro! Não me esqueci do seu objetivo, imaginei apenas que poderia ter tomado outros rumos na vida.  
- É difícil mudar a direção de um balaço quando ele está muito próximo do Apanhador, certo? - Ele entendeu corretamente? Helena fazendo comparações utilizando Quadribol?  
- Ora, ora! Não sabia que Quadribol era passível de uso em metáforas como essa, mas de qualquer forma você tem razão, como sempre. - Uther a encarou e lançou-lhe um sorriso divertido.  
- Não que eu goste de metáforas, mas neste caso foi impossível não utilizar Quadribol. - ela sorriu. Uther percebeu que Helena havia relaxado, parecia mais confortável com a presença dele. O mundo parecia tê-los esquecido e este pequeno fato aquecia o coração do rapaz.  
- Metáforas são apenas motivos para fuga. Utilizamos sua sutileza para esconder a verdade que nos atormenta. Quanto mais complexa a metáfora, maior a incapacidade de a pessoa lidar com a verdade ao seu redor, pelo menos quando essa verdade é fruto de um tormento.  
Helena, mais uma vez, ficou de boca aberta com a lógica arrasadora que Uther utilizava, e ele percebeu que, mais uma vez, havia impressionado a amada. "Está dando certo!" ele pensou. Infelizmente, um dos defeitos de Uther Peverell era ser sempre tão precipitado.  
- Helena, sem querer rememorar o passado, você gostaria de me acompanhar até a varanda. Não me sinto bem com tantas pessoas juntas em um espaço tão pequeno, pelo menos creio que este não seja o lugar ideal para um evento dessa magnitude. - ele a olhou com a maior naturalidade possível, quando na verdade começava a sentir as mãos suando e o coração acelerar.  
- Devo concordar com você, Uther. Este baile seria muito melhor se o espaço fosse maior. Vamos, também preciso de um pouco de ar fresco.

Uther ofereceu o braço à Helena que, educadamente, segurou. Caminhavam sem pressa em direção à grande varanda que oferecia uma visão privilegiada do grande jardim que ficava atrás da mansão Peverell. Colinas verdes perdiam-se no horizonte largo e amplo. Estrelas pontilhavam o céu iluminado pela imensa lua cheia, que clareava o gramado bem aparado e as copas das árvores altas e bem cuidadas.

- Sua família tem uma bela mansão, Uther. Fico feliz que Artémis vá fazer parte de uma família tão conceituada. - Helena tinha grande consideração pela prima e sabia que ela seria feliz com o irmão de Uther.  
- Artémis será feliz com meu irmão, garanto-lhe isso Helena. Eles parecem felizes juntos, apesar de o casamento ter sido combinado há tanto tempo. Creio que este seja um dos raros casos em que a influência do dinheiro faz algo de bom para ambas as partes.  
- Você tem razão, eles serão felizes, tão felizes quanto merecem. - Helena parecia feliz e tão leve naquele momento que ele reuniu forças para fazer o que de fato ansiara a noite toda.  
- Você deseja ser feliz, Helena? - tentou soar o mais despretencioso possível.  
- Não existe pessoa que não queira, Uther, mas cada um sabe que tipo de felicidade lhe apetece.  
- Entendo. Você continua determinada a não se casar, não ter filhos? Não me interprete erroneamente, por favor, estou apenas sendo curioso. - ele sorriu de canto, e Helena suspirou.  
- Sim Uther, não pretendo ter uma vida como a das outras mulheres, ainda que eu me pergunte algumas vezes se eu terei sucesso em meus planos. - Uther percebeu uma intensa fragilidade nas palavras dela. Helena Ravenclaw frágil e insegura? Não poderia haver momento mais propício.  
- Helena, eu posso te ajudar no que quiser, você sabe disso! Gostaria de poder fazer parte da sua vida.  
- E eu gostaria que você pudesse fazer parte da minha vida, Uther, mas em todos os meus planos não há espaço para mais ninguém além de mim. - ela abaixou a cabeça e pareceu interessadíssima no mármore que cobria toda a varanda.  
- Por que não posso? Quero dizer, não posso ser ao menos seu amigo, seu melhor amigo?  
- Melhores amigos se interessam uns pelos outros, Uther. E não tenho interesse e não posso deixar que sentimentos irrelevantes me desviem do meu objetivo.  
Uther não respondeu prontamente. Pareceu considerar as palavras que usaria.  
- Você nunca quis ser uma mulher como as demais? Como as demais no sentido de ter uma vida familiar, ter amigas, usar seu tempo para cuidar dos filhos, da casa. Cuidar de seu marido?  
- Essa vida nunca me interessou desde o dia em que eu percebi como meu pai costumava tratar minha mãe. Apesar de ela ser quem é, minha mãe sofreu muito por causa de meu pai até o dia em que ele morreu. A morte dele foi deveras libertadora para nós duas. Depois disso, mamãe fez coisas extraordinárias, ela é uma mulher excepcional, da qual eu me orgulho. Mas os feitos dela não são o bastante para mim. Quero os meus próprios feitos, maiores que os dela. Quero ser mais que ela e serei, Uther, eu serei.

Uther não conseguia entender aquela obsessão. Anos haviam se passado, mas Helena não desistia de seu objetivo absurdo de ser maior que Rowena. Ele sabia que ela era uma bruxa poderosíssima, mas não achava que conseguiria superar a mãe. Por essa razão, resolveu falar sobre seus sentimentos uma vez mais.

- Helena, respeito sua determinação e acho louvável que você tenha um objetivo tão bem traçado, mas acredito que você não vai conseguir alcançar o que quer sozinha. Deixe-me fazer parte da sua vida como eu quero que você faça da minha.  
- Do que você está falando? - ele pensou que, para uma mulher tão inteligente, ela era um pouco lenta às vezes.

Uther levou à mão ao bolso interno de suas vestes e de lá retirou o que parecia um embrulho retangular. Helena olhou atentamente e viu que lhe parecia familiar.

- Helena, por favor, case-se comigo! - ele se ajoelhou e abriu a pequena caixa coberta por couro envelhecido. Dentro, havia um colar com as opalas mais lindas que ela já tivera a sorte de ver em sua vida. Ficou maravilhada com a beleza indiscutível do adorno. Uther imaginou que havia conquistado alguma atenção por parte da moça, mas ainda não era o suficiente - Não, por favor, ainda não me rejeite. Helena... - vacilou. Qualquer palavra errada colocaria tudo a perder. - Eu estudei, aprimorei meus conhecimentos, minha forma de lidar com as pessoas... Por favor, olhe para mim. É importante o que estou lhe dizendo agora. Não sei desde quando sinto isso por você, mas eu a quis bem desde que a vi. Quando você me rejeitou pela primeira vez, eu pensei que nunca mais fosse ser capaz de fazer algo bom de novo. Durante esses anos eu estudei, como eu nunca pensei que precisasse fazer na vida. Eu nunca entendi o valor do conhecimento ou do bom comportamento. Eu não conseguia compreender o porquê de você ser tão apaixonada pelo conhecimento e até hoje não entendo, mas... Não, por favor, me escute! - Ele suplicou humildemente quando a viu vacilar. - Helena, eu achava que seria o suficiente se você fosse apenas minha esposa, mas vi que não bastava. Agora eu entendo muita coisa. E quero entender mais de você. O porquê deste amor tão devoto pelo conhecimento, o porquê desta vontade de provar sua superioridade para o mundo. Para mim, você já é a superioridade em pessoa, acima de tudo e de todos. - Uther engoliu em seco. Era chegada a hora. - Não me importa o que você fará daqui em diante, do quanto estude, se prove e se dedique. Eu quero estar com você, crescer com você, comemorar suas vitórias como se fossem minhas, porque serão também. Se isso vai significar ausência de filhos, tudo bem. Se você não vai ficar de frivolidade com amigas de outras famílias, melhor assim até, porque você é especial e eu finalmente entendi isso, pois você é especial para o mundo e quer este papel, não sendo o suficiente ser especial apenas para mim. E eu finalmente entendo. E se é possível, amo-a muito mais por isso. Ou talvez tenha entendido porque a amo tanto... Eu não sei! E não importa, desde que você me aceite como seu e seja um pouco minha. Então, Helena, você aceita se casar comigo?

- Uther, por que não podemos apenas ser amigos? Como nunca fomos, mas poderiamos ser? - perguntou a moça, tocando delicadamente no rosto do rapaz. Em sua voz, um tom de pesar.

- Porque, como você disse, nunca fomos amigos. E eu, que passei anos sonhando em te ter como minha esposa adorada, não vou conseguir me contentar com a perspectiva de ser um mero amigo seu. Diante de todo meu esforço em ser bom o suficiente para você, ser apenas seu amigo significaria falhar miseravelmente em minhas metas.

Uther Peverell deveria ter ponderado melhor sua decisão de tentar novamente. Diferente do olhar que ele viu enquanto ela contemplava o colar, agora ele via o já conhecido olhar de desprezo. Uma fria confirmação que o passo havia sido dado de maneira equivocada.

- Uther, eu já lhe disse que não pretendo me casar, não insista. - ela tentou parecer controlada, não queria magoá-lo novamente.  
- Eu vou insistir até o dia em que o mundo acabe. Helena, você sabe como me sinto em relação a você, não pretendo perder essa guerra. Eu te quero como minha esposa. Posso ajudar-lhe em tudo que você precisar, sabes disso! - Os olhos dela faíscaram perigosamente.  
- Fico imaginando o que seu irmão falou para convencer minha prima a se casar com ele. Os homens da sua família parecem um aglomerado de meninos interessados apenas em casamento, filhos e dinheiro. - A voz dela, de repente, estava repleta de frieza e uma indiferença tão intensa que Uther sentiu o peso daquelas palavras sobre os ombros. - Tenho certeza que em pouco tempo sua família será reduzida a pessoas cheias de lamentações. Perdedores na vida, como você está sendo agora.  
- Por que é tão difícil entender que eu só quero seu bem, que depois de todos esses anos o meu amor por você não mudou, apenas cresceu e ganhou força. Vivo esperando pelo dia em que você aceitará meu pedido.  
- Então é melhor você desfazer suas esperanças, pois eu não pretendo aceitar seu pedido nem agora nem nunca. A propósito, belo colar o que você trouxe, mas eu preferiria morrer a ter esse sinal de fraqueza para o resto da vida, a ter de usar qualquer coisa que viesse de suas mãos - Helena afastou-se de Uther, temendo que ele tentasse beijá-la como da primeira vez, uma atitude que a atormentou por meses. Virou-se para deixar a varanda, mas pronunciou o que ela imaginava serem as últimas palavras que diria a ele. - Boa noite Uther! Espero que você seja feliz, mesmo que jamais o seja, especialmente porque você depende de mim para isso, não é? - Ela sorriu cinicamente, virou-se e não olhou para trás.

Uther mirou a imensidão do céu. As estrelas ainda cintilavam, a lua continuava brilhando intensamente, mas seu coração se enregelava. Olhou por um longo tempo para o colar de opalas que havia lhe custado um fortuna, da qual até pouco tempo ele não havia se importado em precisar o valor.

- Helena, querida, que seja feita sua vontade. - murmurou um feitiço, fechou a caixa e voltou para seu quarto. O sol jamais voltaria a brilhar para Uther Peverell.

xxx

Quando Uther caiu, deu-se conta pela primeira vez de seu cansaço. Mas nenhum exaurimento físico superava a soma de um emocional, um ego e um psicológico completamente destruídos. Ainda era forte e bonito, mas nem de longe tinha a mesma vivacidade.

Quando caía, ele costumava rir. No entanto, agora apreciava sua dor como se fosse ela fosse capaz de curá-lo de todos os males interno. Tinha dificuldades para respirar e o fazia com velocidade. Era extremamente degradante, mas tinha medo de sucumbir e não encontrá-la. E quando este pensamento ocorreu, outro rugido ecoou na floresta.

- Infernos, onde está seu amor-próprio, estúpido?!

Aprendera a crueldade com Helena e, tal qual a moça, usava contra si mesmo, numa tentativa de acordar para a realidade. A respiração forte, rápida e ruidosa, os punhos cerrados, uma opressão dolorosa no peito, dificultando ainda mais sua respiração já pesada eram os sintomas da doença que aquele amor causou ao rapaz. E uma vez que esta dor psicológica era lancinante, Uther preferia desviar a atenção para dores físicas. Chegou a querer matar violentamente um animal para o que grito da pobre criatura se fundisse com o seu e ambos compartilhassem daquele tormento.

Fraco demais, tanto pela falta de fome quanto pela fadiga generalizada, Uther gritou com sua voz grave. E de novo, só que mais forte. E outra vez. E várias outras vezes consecutivas, de forma atemorizante.

Por que ele não era simplesmente capaz de se matar? Para o inferno com todas as promessas, todos os familiares, todos aqueles que o amavam. Ela não o amava. E ele já não sabia o quanto isso importava. Talvez porque simplesmente não importasse mais. Mais nada daquilo.

A opressão no peito se somou com um nó tão grande na garganta que ele não era mais capaz de gritar. Deus foi generoso quando mandou a primeira gota de chuva. Solidário e generoso, como só Deus poderia ser, mandou os céus chorarem como quem compartilha da mesma dor. E ele finalmente, depois de tantos anos remoendo aquela angústia seca, se permitiu chorar junto. Não estava só. E o que começou como algo dilacerante, aos poucos foi cedendo a algo menor, não menos contido, mas fraco porque fisicamente ele já não era mais tão forte para suportar as lembranças.

E quando as suas forças pareciam findas, Uther sorriu, grato a Deus, pois finalmente iria morrer e acabar com esta dor maldita.

XXX

Alguns raios de sol o acordaram. Ele não sabia que horas eram, mas para quem achava que iria morrer, saber o horário era irrelevante.

Longos minutos depois, quando finalmente refletiu sobre o que foi o dia anterior, ele entendeu o quanto fraquejava. E que era chegada a hora de dar um basta naquilo. Antes de mais nada, Uther era um Peverell e tinha orgulho disso. Fraquejar não era algo que ele fizesse até aquela mulher surgir em sua vida. Helena poderia ser quem fosse naquelas terras malditas do condado, mas ali naquela floresta, ela não era ninguém.

Em sua defesa, Uther alegara que havia tentado ser alguém melhor. Mas ela não fora capaz de entender, mesmo com toda sua já conhecida inteligência. Aliás, ela poderia ter todas as informações do mundo em sua cabeça, mas enquanto o coração fosse oco, ela nunca chegaria aos pés de Rowena.

Se era assim que ela jogava, de forma suja, assim seria. Helena seria dele e visitaria sua mãe doente, custasse a ele o que custasse.

"Aquela menina mimada e egoísta precisa aprender uma lição." Pensava um alimentado e determinado Uther, enquanto fazia uma procura sistemática na floresta, afinal, o primeiro passo era achar Helena, não?

XXX

- HELENA FUGIU?! - Rugiu Uther, batendo com força na mesa de madeira maciça.

Ela não tinha limites? Todos os condados bruxos sabiam que Rowena estava doente, então qual era o problema dela?! Ainda que ela não quisesse Uther como esposo, nem a mãe era digna de atenção?

O lacaio teve medo do patrão pela primeira vez em anos. Nunca o tinha visto tão alterado. Todos os músculos trincados, o rosto vermelho, o olhar feroz, a respiração profunda e descontrolada. Uther era um animal pronto para o ataque. E todo o desmazelo dele com a aparência denunciava isso. Os cabelos compridos, a barba por fazer, o ar de quem não dormia direito há tempos... Ele estava irreconhecível. Há quem diga que ele havia perdido a sanidade.

- S-s-sim, Milorde, ela fugiu.

Como um animal ferido, Uther passou a andar ao redor do quarto, buscando se acalmar para pensar. Como um meio de se acalmar, atirou um livro na fogueira e logo se arrependeu. Era algo que ele estava lendo para tentar relaxar. Um sorriso de canto surgiu quando ele se viu lendo para buscar calma. Culpa dela afinal das contas. Mas o sorriso pareceu animalesco ao lacaio, que vacilou.

- A Senhora Ravenclaw solicita sua presença, milorde. - O lacaio disse, com toda dignidade e respeito ao seu senhor, apesar do medo.

- Chama? - Ele olhou com interesse sombrio ao lacaio. - Pois bem, prepare meu banho. Vamos fazer uma visita ao condado de Ravenclaw. E eu não posso aparecer lá como uma fera horrenda, posso?

- S-s-sim, senhor. - O lacaio respondeu, feliz por sair do recinto.

XXX

- NÃO! - Ele urrou de novo.

Uther reparara, mas urrar era seu novo modo de expressar sua dor por Helena, a maldita Helena.

- Queira me perdoar, Condessa.

- Rowena, por favor. Do mesmo jeito que eu o chamo de Uther.

O quarto era iluminado, repleto de livros pelas paredes e uma enorme cama de dossel. Também era amplo e ventilado. Como deveria ser o quarto de Helena? Não havia dúvidas, era tão bela quanto a mãe. Mas até que ponto iam as semelhanças? Ele parou de pensar nela. Não lhe fazia bem, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Especialmente porque bem lá no fundo, Uther ainda tinha esperança de que ela poderia mudar...

NÃO! Para seu próprio bem, Uther havia compreendido que no coração da moça não havia espaço para mais nada se não o amor pelo saber e esse desejo de superar sua mãe em inteligência. Mas e se ela não conseguisse? E se seus objetivos fossem frustrados? Não! Não poderia ser? Poderia?

O jovem Peverell se dirigiu à janela com o intuito de pensar e Rowena entendeu que ele precisava disso. Com o pedido que ela havia feito, alguns precisariam de uma vida inteira para pensar no que fazer. Após minutos que pareceram eternos, ele se virou para a enferma senhora Ravenclaw, com ares preocupados. Aproximou-se, ajoelhou-se com respeito próximo ao leito dela e, olhando-a com respeito, disse:

- Senhora, eu...

- Rowena. - Ela corrigiu imperiosamente. Como a filha, ele percebeu. Suspirou.

- Rowena, eu não posso. Com todo respeito que lhe tenho, por ter sido seu aluno e por nossa amizade de anos e... - Pelo amor que ele devotava a Helena? Era ridículo afirmar isto depois de tudo. - Eu não posso.

A senhora tossiu, retomou fôlego e disse:

- Meu querido, eu a amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, mais até do que a minha respeitada inteligência. Eu preciso da minha filha comigo. - Ela mirou bem fundo os olhos do rapaz, como se quisesse enxergar seu coração. - E ela precisa de você. Do seu amor. Ouça bem, rapaz, isto não é algo que se admita, mas, na minha busca pelo conhecimento, falhei miseravelmente com Helena. Você é um rapaz inteligente, vai entender o que vou dizer agora, sei disso. Quando você busca algo com todas as suas forças, todo o seu foco se direciona para isto e você não é capaz de ver nada além do que deseja alcançar.

Um raio caiu na cabeça de Uther, tamanho era o espanto. Ele entendia perfeitamente aquela senhora, mais do que gostaria até.

- E enquanto buscava o famigerado conhecimento, deixei minha filha de lado. Eu não estava ciente disto, mas enquanto eu lia e estudava, uma moça crescia sem mãe e sem atenção. Você pode entender de onde vem...

- Eu entendo. - Ele a cortou de forma delicada. Era visível o esforço que aquela mulher fazia, já no limite das próprias forças.

- Uther, eu preciso salvar minha filha dela mesma. Do que ela está buscando para si. Mas estou morrendo. - Essas palavras fizeram o rapaz se encolher. - Sim, é a verdade. Estou morrendo e preciso de alguém em quem posso confiar para deixar minha filha em segurança. E mais... Uther, eu quero que ela me perdoe antes que eu morra. Mãe e filha não podem permanecer com mágoas durante a eternidade e eu preciso que ela me perdoe para morrer em paz. Você é o único com quem posso contar para que Helena seja feliz, pois seu coração nobre e seu amor por ela são puros.

Uther ficou chocado com aquelas palavras. Como ela sabia do amor dele? Se ela sabia, quem mais não saberia.

- Meu rapaz, não me olhe assim. Seus sentimentos estão estampados nos seus olhos...

Era difícil, mas Uther negaria o que aquela senhora lhe suplicava? Tinha que negar, pelo seu próprio bem.

- Rowena, o que você me pede é impossível. Eu rogo seu perdão, mas não posso. Sinto-me incomodado em dizer isto, mas declarei a ela meu amor, minha servidão, dei a ela a minha vida. Por ela mudei meus valores e opiniões... Mas na vida dela não há espaço para mim, então por que a minha vida tem que girar ao redor dela?

O olhar determinado do rapaz em nenhum momento intimidou Rowena. Ela sabia que um homem ferido era capaz de fazer para não sofrer.

- Rowena, eu prometi a mim mesmo, pela minha honra e pelo meu nome, que Helena não ia merecer mais a mínima consideração da minha parte. Eu rogo, senhora, que não seja obrigado a descumpri-la.

E então eles se encararam e o clima ameno ficou no passado. As duas figuras estavam determinadas a conseguir seus objetivos. Rowena queria sua filha de volta. Uther, a sua paz e seu amor próprio. E este estava absolutamente determinado a conseguir vencer o passado que lhe assombrava, as feridas que, para os outros, pareciam estar cicatrizando e talvez ele fosse, em breve, finalmente capaz de amar de novo. E o que Rowena lhe pedia era o puro retrocesso.

De um lado, o dragão que era Uther. Jovem, vigoroso, cuspia fogo com suas verdades, na tentativa de destruir suas esperanças. Do outro, Rowena e seus modos de águia. Sempre observando, serena em busca do melhor momento para atacar de forma certeira, depois de armar o cerco. Neste disputa, só o mais forte venceria e Uther estava disposto a ser este vencedor.

- Meu caro, eu entendo o seu lado, mas...

- Não entende! - Ele se alterou. - A senhora não é capaz de entender o quanto sua filha desdenhou de mim, do meu amor e de tudo que eu ofereci. Ela me feriu com mais força do que vários punhais atravessando o meu peito e, ao contrário do que eu gostaria, os ferimentos que ela provocou em minha alma não foram capazes de me matar. Pelo contrário, todo dia eu acordo para lembrar que ela existe e esta dor maldita está em mim.

Rowena tentou respirar, mas tossiu, fragilizada.

- Uther, entenda. Eu estou morrendo. O que eu estou pedindo a você pode ser meu último desejo de vida. Você leva este sofrimento amoroso apenas durante a vida terrena, e isto passa. Talvez eu leve este remorso para a eternidade. Por favor, todas as minhas esperanças estão com você. Ajude-me a não levar meu pedido de perdão para o túmulo. - Não sem certo esforço físico, Rowena completou, olhando fundo nos olhos dele. - Eu lhe imploro, jure por tudo o que você tem de mais precioso que vai me ajudar...

Foi quando aquele homem finalmente entendeu o que estava fazendo: desonrava os mais velhos, agia estupidamente com uma senhora doente e, acima de tudo, negava o possível último pedido de uma velha amiga doente. Aquele não era o Uther que ele conhecia. E tudo por causa daquela maldita mulher que aquela senhora tem como filha e ele, como amada.

Com todo o respeito e submissão que conseguiu reunir, apesar do cansaço que aquela conversa psicológica lhe causou, Uther disse solenemente:

- Eu juro pela minha vida que é a única coisa que me importa agora, pois até a honra e o orgulho perdi diante do que digo, que vou trazer sua filha de volta para casa sã e salva.

- E que vai casar e cuidar dela para sempre?

- Por favor, não...

Rowena tossiu involuntariamente e Uther entendeu a real importância daquilo.

- Eu juro pela minha vida que vou trazer Helena sã e salva para casa. Casar-me-ei com ela, cuidarei e a amarei para sempre. - Uther se arrependeu de ter dito impulsivamente que ia amá-la para sempre, mas agora era tarde demais. Mas aquela não era a verdade pura e simples?

E o valoroso dragão caiu, fazendo da velha águia, vitoriosa.

- Obrigada, meu filho. Muito obrigada.

Mas nesta disputa, por mais que a vitória de Rowena fosse clara, todos sairiam perdendo...

XXX

E maldita seja aquela promessa. Maldita, maldita, maldita! Mas agora não tinha tempo para se remoer ou esbravejar. Não agora que tinha encontrado um rastro de Helena. Em uma árvore, perto de uma estrada estreita, um pedaço de vestido verde esmeralda e o perfume dela no pedaço de tecido. Ele tinha certeza disso. Era o mesmo perfume desde quando a conhecia e que ele pôde sentir quando a beijou. Flores raras de fragância adocicada, diferente como ela e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente dela. Quanta ironia...

No entanto, a dúvida era se ela tinha ido para esquerda ou para a direita. Como bom caçador, com olfato bem treinado, Uther agachou-se e cheirou a terra molhada, tomando o cuidado de não pisa-la. A terra estava recém remexida para o lado direito. Isso significava que Helena não estava muito longe. Sem demora, Uther correu e se seu sentido não enganava, aquela estrada daria no leito de algum rio. O caminho era íngrime, o que lhe dava alguma velocidade, bem como a ansiedade em finalmente encontrá-la.

No fim das contas, Uther não passava de um bobo apaixonado, perguntando-se se ela estaria desarrumada ou cheirosa... Não importava. Sendo Helena, estaria bela como sempre a conheceu. O coração batia forte, o sorriso era inevitável. Ele veria Helena, a sua Helena novamente e tudo fazia sentido de novo.

Na curva do rio, lá estava ela, sua amada. O vestido verde-esmeralda estava rasgado revelando seus delicados tornozelos, os longos cabelos estavam presos num coque que ele adoraria desfazer com os dedos e sua formosura era a mesma que ainda o seduzia como se fosse magia. Uther desejou beijá-la com ardor, fazê-la sua e amá-la como ela merecia e, para ele, ela merecia tudo de si e do mundo. E ele seria capaz de dar tudo, nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

No entanto, toda a sua vontade foi freada quando ele viu o ar selvagem, o olhar ferino, a varinha em punho de sua amada. Ela mataria o que quer que aparecesse, vindo do rio ou da floresta, e ele sabia disso. Obrigado a guardar todo o seu amor e desejo, o homem tornou-se um verdadeiro caçador, escondeu-se cuidadosamente sem tirar o olho de sua presa, buscando o melhor momento para atacá-la. Atrás de um amontoado de pedras e árvores ele respirou fundo e mirou:

- Expelliarmus.

E a varinha de Helena voou para o rio, que o levou. O choque a fez se virar e proteger algo que carregava nas mãos. Com outro feitiço, ele tirou o objeto dela e o atirou no meio do rio. Uther não sabia que aquele era o Diadema de Ravenclaw, mas achava que poderia ser perigoso.

- Incarcerous.

Presa por cordas mágicas e humilhada, Helena se revestiu em desprezo. Logo seu algoz apareceria e ela não queria mostrar o quão indignada - ou amedontrada - estava.

Os olhos aflitos da jovem buscavam seu adversário pelos troncos ao redor do rio. Assim que divisou a figura masculina e rude surgindo de varinha em punho, ela sorriu desdenhosa e usou a unica arma a sua disposição naquele momento: suas palavras.

- Então resolveu mostrar que é de fato o ser inferior que sempre pensei? Já que não obteve meu amor por bem, quer consegui-lo à força?

- Não pretendo machucá-la, Helena. Apenas...

- Oh, vai recomeçar o discurso sobre amor e felicidade e todas as vantagens que eu teria ao aceitar ser desposada por você?

- Não vim discursar. Vim apenas atender um pedido de sua mãe.

- Péssima desculpa. Minha mãe e eu cortamos relações há tempos. Ela não reconhece a minha superioridade.

Uther observou que mesmo aos farrapos, o orgulho de Helena a cegava. E ali, naquele momento, seu amor se transformou momentaneamente em pena.

- Superioridade? Em quê? Em saber mais como funcionam as coisas, para que servem as plantas e como construir um ou outro objeto? De que serve todo seu conhecimento se você está aqui, escondida no meio do nada e andando tal qual uma cigana maltrapilha que depende de esmolas para sobreviver?

Os olhos de Helena brilharam. Uther pela primeira vez conseguiu que a mulher que tanto amava o olhasse com algo nos olhos além de desprezo. Mas ao contrário do amor que tanto almejava, apenas despertara o ódio em seu coração.

- Você não passa de um animal. Como ousa me analisar assim? Acha mesmo que meu conhecimento não me valeu de nada? Eu sou Helena Ravenclaw, e não dependo de um pedaço de madeira para executar um feitiço.

Ela murmurou algo numa língua que Uther desconhecia e as cordas se desmancharam no ar. Rapidamente, e aproveitando-se do espanto do homem, ela o alcançou e cuspiu-lhe suas últimas palavras:

- Você perdeu seu tempo, Peverell. Não pretendo voltar com você nem que minha mãe estivesse em seu leito de morte.

- Mas ela está, Helena... - ele tentou apelar para algum amor filial que existisse dentro dela.

- A morte é só uma etapa na vida de todo ser humano. Deixe-a partir. E meu objetivo será finalmente alcançado. Sem a imagem dela, posso deixar essa floresta e assumir o brilho que o destino reservou para mim.

A frieza com que ela falou da própria mãe reavivou o animal ferido dentro de Uther. Ele a alcançou e segurou-a pelos braços, sacudindo-a violentamente.

- Voce jamais terá metade do brilho da sua mãe. Por maior que seja seu conhecimento, seu coração continua ignorante! - ele berrou.

Ela se debateu para se livrar das mãos fortes de Uther e revidou com tapas e mais insultos.

- Qualquer pessoa que saiba efetuar uma soma simples vai parecer alguém brilhante perto de você. Você não passa de um perdedor, tal qual minha mãe, que se hoje me pede para voltar é por medo da minha vitória.

- Cale-se, Helena. Não fale de sua mãe dessa maneira!

Ela aproximou o rosto do dele e falou com a voz sibilante:

- Você sempre quis um sentimento meu, Uther. Eu lhe concedo. E já que não se contentou com meu desprezo, quem sabe meu ódio seja suficiente.

Sem mais refrear a avalanche de emoções, o homem apenas se deixou mover por aquele ódio e desenbainhou a adaga e deixou que ela cortasse o ventre de sua amada. Viu o brilho arrogante do olhar de Helena sumir à medida que uma viscosidade quente escorria por suas mãos.

Quando a moça desabou, sem vida, ele deu dois passos para trás e, com um sorriso cansado, fez o mesmo em si mesmo. Havia arrancado o ódio do coração de Helena. E agora, arrancaria o amor e o remorso do próprio peito.

XXX

Sob a capa da invisibilidade, Harry e Ron andavam pelo sétimo andar, completamente perdidos. Hermione tinha confiscado o Mapa do Maroto na esperança de que eles parassem de sair durante a noite, sob pena de pegar alguma suspensão. Na verdade, eles não sabiam onde estavam.

- Harry... - Ron tremeu.

- O que é?

- Você não tá escutando nada estranho? Tipo... Correntes arrastando? - O ruivo gemeu.

Harry achou que o amigo tinha ficado insano.

- Ah... Sim, correntes arrastando... Claro. Inclusive deve ser Aragogue quem as arrasta... - O moreno se permitiu brincar

- Harry... - Ron choramingou.

- Ron. Eu não sei! Deve ser algo de um quadro ou de um fantasma... Sei lá! Mas já que você está com tanto medo, vamos pegar aquela escada ali antes que ela se mova e...

Ron estava simplesmente puxando Harry escada abaixo.

Quem olha de fora, apenas vê um fantasma solitário arrastar correntes. Você e eu sabemos que há muito mais: Uma bela e trágica história de amor e obsessão que dura uma eternidade e tão intensa quanto os sentimentos daquele belo rapaz que se arrasta em remorso e tristeza pela pessoa que ele sempre amou e está destinado a amar por toda sempre.

Fim.

~x~x~

É isso, espero que tenham gostado e que deixem comentários, porque para cada coment um mico leão dourado fica protegido da ação do homem, ok?

Obrigada pela leitura! \o


End file.
